The Bones and Teeth Gordon Research Conference will be held from July 15th-20th, 2007 at the University of New England in Biddeford, Maine. The goal of the B&TGRC is to provide a forum for presentation and discussion of cutting-edge basic, translational and clinical research in order to gain insights into pathophysiological mechanisms, which are necessary for the development of new therapeutic approaches for restoration of normal tissue structure and function. Genetic disorders of the skeleton (defined here as bone, cartilage, teeth and associated soft tissues) are currently untreatable for the most part, and while relatively rare, they present major difficulties to physicians in the clinical management of patients with these often deforming and debilitating diseases. [unreadable] Furthermore, the incidence of acquired skeletal disorders is increasing at a rapid rate due to an increase in life expectancy. The 2007 B&TGRC Program will include sessions on epigenetics, skeletal development, dental biology, stem cell biology, osteoimmunology, metastatic bone disease, calcium and phosphate metabolism and current therapies for the treatment of bone disorders, all of which are emerging areas of relevance to skeletal homeostasis in health and disease. Sessions will start with a brief overview of the topic by the session chairs, and presentations by invited speakers will be followed by discussion. The conference will also feature poster sessions in the late afternoons, and a series of short talks selected from submitted abstracts will be presented at the end of each session. The format and atmosphere that characterizes the Gordon Research Conferences will foster the free exchange of ideas and discussing of future directions in the study and treatment of skeletal tissues. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]